Journey To The West
by Pimiento
Summary: Two girls one goal. To defeat the demons with 300 nursery rhymes book. Based on Stephen Chow's movie. I sucked at summary so just read the damn story.
1. The Monster

**Kagoshima Market**

As the hot summer wind blew, Natsuki walks on the crowded streets of Kagoshima market. Foul smell of fish meat and rotten food permits the air and the yells of vendors and crying children are heard from the little town.

Natsuki's appearance resembles of a beggar. Her shirt and pants has large torns and dirt all over. The shoe she's wearing is barely doing its job. Her midnight blue tresses are frizzy and sticky. Her face is full of mud and looking at her gave the passersby an off feeling.

Along her way to her master's house, Natsuki heard a loud commotion. In front of her are stilt houses constructed on top of a river. There is a wooden bridge made of bamboo that is connecting the little river community from the land. A priest with a wooden sword was seen standing on a boat while performing chanting spells on the river. A loud explosion was heard under the priest's boat after he threw a clump of leaves in the water. A few seconds later, and a dead sting ray the size of a house floats in the water. The villagers cheered and offered money donations to the priest as gratitude for killing the demon monster. But Natsuki, being a demon hunter herself, knows that the manta ray that the priest had killed is not a demon monster.

"Thank you, your Holiness. Here's a little money and two ancient salted fish " said the Town Mayor while handing a basket full of coins and dried fish to the priest.

"Hey, as a Taoist priest, my sole purpose is to help the world. Now that the demon's been caught, it's up to you to decide on what to do with it" said the priest while pointing a finger at the humongous sting ray hanging on a fishing net.

"Kill it!" yelled an angry villager

"Isn't it dead already?" questioned an old villager

"Kill it again!" yelled another villager

"Revenge!"

"Revenge!" yelled the villagers

"You're all mistaken. That's not the killer." Said Natsuki

All the villagers turns their head to her as she walked in the middle of the crowd.

"It's just a stingray. He's gentle, kind hearted and cheerful. A fish of good character. Just a bit too big" explained Natsuki.

"Who are you?" asked the Town Mayor.

"I am the unshaven Buddhist monk, Natsuki Kuga. I am a demon hunter" replied Natsuki

"We Know about stingrays, but we've never seen one so big. The priest says it's possessed by a demon" argued the Town Mayor.

"Mayor, look. That's really not the demon you're looking for" explained Natsuki.

"A good mother was savagely killed by the demon. How his innocent family suffers. While you ...you just talk nonsense" pointed out the priest while fake crying to get the sympathy of the townspeople.

"You scumbag!" yelled the Mayor.

"Scumbag! Scumbag! Scumbag!" chorused the villagers.

"Everyone, listen to me. The real demon has not yet appeared!" yelled Natsuki.

"SHUT UP! Have you ever lost a wife?" Asked the husband of the dead woman, pointing his fingers accusingly to Natsuki.

Natsuki held the hand of the widowed. "Sir, I don't have a wife"

"Have you ever lost a wife" he repeated

"Sir Believe me, I've never really had a-"

The man slapped Natsuki in the face and the villagers jump in and threw punches at her. Weakened by the assault, Natsuki could not resist the villagers tying her up on a hanging bamboo. As her last resort, Natsuki challenged the priest to prove that the water is safe. The proud priest told one of the villagers to go jump on the river. But since everyone is still afraid of the water the priest decided to kick one of the villagers on the back causing the villager to catapult into the river. They waited patiently till the villager resurfaced again.

"I think it's safe!" Said the villager.

"See! It's safe!" yelled the priest.

Sensing that the water is indeed safe, all the other remaining villagers jump into the water to enjoy their now "free demon" river. Just as they swam happily, Natsuki spotted the real demon monster swimming rapidly at their direction.

"Get out of the water! It is here! Believe in me! It is really here! Please! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Yelled Natsuki furiously.

A loud sharp cry is heard and suddenly a pool of red mixes the water. The villagers yelled and swam wildly out of the water to run away from a giant underwater creature. Some made it up to their houses but some got killed while escaping.

They got eaten just as they were climbing the stairs of their houses. Natsuki kept squirming until the rope on her wrists loosens. She quickly jumps on the river landing on a wooden slab to help some of the remaining villagers. Just as she was finished helping the last one, tragedy strikes and a baby on a basket fell on her mother's grasp falling onto the water. Natsuki's instincts kick in quickly grabbing the baby before it completely fell onto the demon fish's waiting mouth. She throws the baby back to his mother while jumping onto the see-saw-like board. On her landing, the other end of the board smack fully on the demon's faces stunning it for a second. Natsuki did not waste any more time on capturing the demon fish.

She repeated her see-saw actions until the demon fish catapulted out of the water. When the demon fish landed on the floorboard of one of the houses, thick smokes appear onto its body and it suddenly transforms into a naked man. The villagers panicked and are ready to kill the man when Natsuki stands up and block their advances over the man.

"Stop! I know what to do! I need you all to move back so that I could set up my ritual kit." said Natsuki.

The villagers listened and stepped back allowing Natsuki all the space she could have. She pulled out several things from her bag. Incense, a weird looking relic, music box, some flat rocks, rice and a book titled "300 nursery rhymes".

She began her incantation by turning the handle of the music box and singing a song from the nursery rhyme book.

 _"Sometimes things just don't turn out right_

 _But some foolish people want to fuss and fight_

 _But I for one can find a better way_

 _I know you can, let me hear you say_

 _I can talk it out I can listen too_

 _I can take a deep breath and count to 92_

 _I can change the way I talk inside my head_

 _And sometimes I have to walk away instead_

 _You know there are people I have found_

 _Who like to be mean just to bring you down_

 _I know I never want to be that way_

 _So when I'm mad you can hear me say_

 _Don't you know there's nothing' wrong with being mad_

 _Maybe you're feeling scared, hurt or sad_

 _There's so many ways to let it go_

 _Come on and talk about it, Let it flow"_

Her gaze is intently focused on the man's face, as if she wants the man to listen fully to her song. Every time the man turns his head, she would go closer and closer to his face to sing the nursery rhyme. It looks really silly watching her perform her nursery song enchantments.

Some of the villager's faces were morphed like they are experiencing constipation just from watching the performance.

In the middle of her enchantment, a woman jump from the roof landing softly on the floor boards near the naked man. She pulled out the gold bracelet from her left wrist and throws it on the man's head. The bracelet widens and hovers over the man's head. She produced a cloth bag from thin air and placed it on the ring. After she placed the bag, a strong air sucked the man into the cloth bag rapidly. She grabs the bag and quickly twisted its end to lock the demon inside. After locking the demon, the ring turns back into a bracelet and the bag shrinks. The demon inside also transformed into an ugly fish ragdoll.

"Well that was easy" said the woman.

Natsuki sat there in awe as she replayed what happened. The girl in front other is wearing a white kimono with an intricate design of purple patterns on its sleeves. The woman has bright red eyes and sand-collared hair. Her cheeks are red and her skin is fair and smooth. Natsuki just sat and stare there until she remembered what had happened. The girl slowly walked towards Natsuki.

 _"You're also a demon hunter too?"_ asked the girl and Natsuki nods.

 _"Based on what? "_

"The Demon's Handbook"

 _"Ara, the Demon's Handbook?"_

Natsuki nods again and handed her book to the questioning girl.

 _"300 Nursery Rhymes?"_

"It brings out the goodness within demons. We are all born naturally good. And also I add my own unique style"

 _"Says who?"_

"My master"

 _"And you believe him?"_

"You might not... But I certainly do"

The girl nods and smiled at her, while turning her back to get away from the commotion. Seeing that the girl is leaving, Natsuki's brain function again and asked the important questions.

"Who are you, you're a demon hunter too, right? Will you give me the doll?"

The girl in question stopped walking and smiles sweetly at Natsuki.

"Ara ara, so many questions" she winked at Natsuki and Natsuki just blushed like a tomato.

"I am Fujino. Shizuru Fujino. Yes, I am a demon hunter. No, this is mine to keep. I need the bounty for myself."

Before Natsuki could ask any more questions, Shizuru pulled out a smoke bomb and throw it on the floor. Heavy smoke blasted on the ball giving Shizuru time to make an escape. But before she completely disappears, she stole a kiss on Natsuki's cheeks and murmurs something on her ears.

"We'll meet again, my love."

Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic. I know this has a lot of grammar errors so please bear with me. I'm not that fluent in English since it's not my mother tongue. Also, reviews are very much appreciated :) Let me know if you want me to continue the story.


	2. Oh Love

CHAPTER 2

After Shizuru left, Natsuki decided to head back to her master's house. She put away all of her enchanting tools in her sack bag and sling it back in her shoulders. She walk slowly through the crowd with a sad puppy face. After half an hour, she reached her master's house which is located near the farm.

The house is an old shack. The roof is made of hay and the walls is dry coconut leaves weaved together . There is no flooring on the shack, just simply earth under them. At the back of the house is a river with clear water and fishes to eat. Their living conditions are very simple. They pray, eat , study enchantments, help people, and sleep.

On mornings, Master Keiji would send Natsuki off to go some place where he knows a demon is residing and before night falls, Natsuki must return back to report to her master.

Master Keiji is a fat guy with a very distinctive afro. He first met Natsuki when he was an apprentice for Master Yamada at Searrs Goodwill Temple. He adopted Natsuki, who is then nine years old, when a demon horse killed her parents. As a way of Natsuki's gratitude for the man, she decided to be the man's apprentice to help him fight the demon monsters. Natsuki grows up to be a kind, humble, and caring person. She follows every rule her master told her and doesn't complain even once. That's why this day again, has been very disappointing to Natsuki because she failed again at bringing back a demon to her master.

"Master..." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki" Master Kaiji said with a warm smile.

Natsuki dropped her sack bag on the floor and walk near her master. Master Kaiji is drawing different demon monster faces on his brown and tattered paper. After drawing it, he would put it on the wall for display.

"I failed again, Master" Natsuki said.

"I know. The water demon you encountered today used to be kind. One day he was saving a child by the river. The villagers mistaken him for a kidnapper so they killed him and toss his body into the river feeding his body to the fishes. He was filled with so much hatred and resentment that his spirit transformed into the water demon. He returned to seek revenge to the villagers." Master Kaiji said.

"A question master, if I may?. Is the 300 Nursery Rhymes really that powerful?" Natsuki asked.

"Why do you asked?"

"I just want to destroy the demons like the other demon hunters." Said Natsuki.

"Killing is not the best way" Master Kaiji said.

He then grab a snake from the tree branch and proceed to explain to Natsuki.

"Never forget our principles and beliefs. A good man turns into a demon when his heart is overcome by evil."

He clutched its mouth and pulled out the snake's fangs.

"We must remove the evil and keep only the goodness" Master Kaiji continued. He put down the snake and let it crawl back to the tree.

"The 300 Nursery Rhymes wakes up our inner goodness, conquering the demons in our hearts. Are you doubting our beliefs?"

"No, just my own powers..."Natsuki answers solemnly.

"But you did your best saving that baby, didn't you?"

" I could have saved more people... but I wasn't able to" She then began to cry. She sat on the floor helplessly and cry harder.

"Master yo.. you didn't see those people. They were killed in front o me. They all die because I'm weak. So many deaths"

Master Kaiji hugs Natsuki while rubbing her back.

"Master, I'm so useless. Maybe you chose the wrong disciple?"

"I did not chose the wrong disciple my child. Absolutely not. You're just missing that little "something"."

"What's that little "something"?" Natsuki asks between sobs and whimpers.

His master holds his hand out and pinches the air. Seeing how small that "little something" she's missing, Natsuki covers her mouth and cried harder. Master Keiji rolls his eyes at how dramatic Natsuki is taking this and simply pats her back for comfort.

"When you attain your enlightenment you will fully understand and by that time you will know the boundless powers of the 300 Nursery Rhymes"

Master Kaiji stands up and pull Natsuki with him.

"Now go" He motioned while pushing Natsuki away from him

"Masteeer" Natsuki said turning back to her master.

"I know... just keep at it." He said while pushing Natsuki again away from him.

"But Masteerrr" Master Kaiji ignored her.

"Ma- masteeerrr" her lips quivering and the snot on her nose getting longer and longer.

"I beg of you please go. You're disgusting me out." Said Master Kaiji pushing her again.

"Masteeeeeeeeerrr" Natsuki turns back again to her master while her arms are flapping wildly asking her master to hug her again.

"Just go! You brat! Yelled Master Kaiji while grabbing his slippers and throwing it at Natsuki's head.

 **Fuuka Mountain**

Two villagers are seen walking at the Fuuka mountain's foot. They saw a large wooden door placed at the mountain and decided to check it out. Upon opening it, they realized it is a restaurant. Suddenly a very cheery girl appear and greeted them.

"Welcome to Fuuka Diner! You two lovers are just in time! This way please. It is empty now, but soon it will be crowded. Allow me to present our signature dish...the pork roast special!" said the girl while turning the metal wheel of a very large oven.

The oven's metal door rose and inside are humongous pigs being roasted. The two decided two try it out of curiosity.

"Crispy skin, tender meat, juicy...yet not greasy" said the girl

"How do you make such delicious roast pig?" asked the guy.

"Our Chef is the one you should ask. Presenting of Mater of Meat, Chef KL Hog!" yelled the cheery girl.

Doors suddenly open and a guy sitting cross-legged on a chair is seen. The chef has a very handsome face. His skin is white, perfect straight nose, thin lips, smooth skin but very oily.

"Good sir, How did you cook this delicious food?" asked the girl. The chef didn't say a word but smile to the girl. He's doing weird slow dance-like gestures to communicate.

"Hey she's asking you a question! Don't be rude!" yelled the guy

"Please talk to us handsome" said the girl on a flirty tone.

The chef nodded once then pounded his right fist on his left palm and shrieks loudly. Sharp teeth grow in his mouth and transforms himself of a big boar pig. The two lovers run out of fear and tried to leave the restaurant. Upon their way to the entrance, they pass the big oven and they saw that the pigs being roast a while ago is stuffed with humans. The boar catches up to them with a rake on his hand. The rake is made up of pure hard metal with nine knives as the teeth. The boar swung the rake on the two lovers killing them instantly.

Meanwhile, our demon huntress Natsuki, is on her way to the demon boar's restaurant. Together with her enchantments and book of nursery rhymes, she goes inside the restaurant. Again, the cheery girl appeared and usher Natsuki on the tables.

"Welcome to Fuuka Diner! You pretty lady, has a nice taste. All our guests love our food and decor. Our diner is packed tonight but lucky for you we still have one available table."

As the cheery girl walks Natsuki around, Natsuki saw what really is behind the illusion. Instead of a busy diner with a lot of customers eating, the real scene is bloody bodies loitered on the floor. The delicious looking roasted pigs were actually pigs stuffed with human bodies. The candelabra with long red candles are actually the rake with nine knives.

"I'm a demon hunter. Just reveal yourself." Natsuki said calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked the cheery girl innocently.

Natsuki delivers a punch directed to the girl's face but the girl quickly deflected it. So Natsuki delivers another punch with her other hand and strikes the girl in the face. The girl's face dent like a rubber doll being stepped on. Every time Natsuki punches the girl, may it be on the face or body, a high pitched squeak coming out. The girl got angry and run on to Natsuki ready to throw a punch. Natsuki panicked a bit and lost her footing making her fall to the floor.

Almost.

Just as Natsuki was ready to land on her butt, a strong arm holds on her midsection and pulled her up. Shizuru stepped forward blocking Natsuki from the dent-faced girl and goes all gung ho delivering blows after blows on the girl.

"Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak."

With one last heavy strike, Shizuru defeated the girl. Her body exploding and turning into dust. Shizuru waves her hand to fan out the dust from her face. Natsuki ran beside Shizuru frantically.

"Miss can I help ?" asked Natsuki.

 _"Yes"_

"How can I help?"

 _"Just stand back there and be pretty"_ Shizuru said while winking at Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed and followed Shizuru's instruction.

Shizuru walks elegantly in the middle of the diner attracting the enemies. She began fighting one man and defeated it instantly. Five guys came up to her locking her arms. Shizuru easily shrugged them off sending them flying. She stretches her arm forward and move it in circular motion. The bracelet in her wrist suddenly multiply. She throw the bracelets on the five guys piercing their bodies and instantly killing them. She summons the bracelets back and turn it back into one piece. After hearing the commotion, all of the remaining enemies on the diner attacked her at the same time. Again, Shizuru multiplied her bracelet but is now ten time more. She flung the bracelets and all her enemies turned to dust.

"Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak."

 _"Enough of this! Just come out now! Come on! Come on!"_ yelled Shizuru.

The boar sneakily come up behind Shizuru's back and punch her but Shizuru detected the attack and block him easily. They throw punch after punch at each other but Shizuru delivered one punch that the boar failed to block which sends him flying. Grabbing the opportunity, Shizuru placed her palms on the ground and a stack of gold bracelet rings appear. She kept swiping the rings towards the boar's way. The boar run to get her rake and swings it to deflect Shizuru's attacks.

Hiding behind a column, Natsuki prays to the gods to keep the beautiful girl safe.

Back to Shizuru, the boar gain up forward and swung the rake towards Shizuru's head. Shizuru summons her bracelets again and made it as a chain to block the rake from ripping her up. But the rakes teeth are very long that almost two inches of its points dug down on Shizuru's chest.

 _"Aaaah!"_ Shizuru yelped in pain

She directed the rake to the ground and jumped over the boar's head. Her bracelet widens and she inserted it to the boar's head tightening it when it reaches its neck. She pulled the boar backwards and holds its arms backwards with her feet on its back.

 _"Beautiful girl! Come out!"_ yelled Shizuru.

Natsuki scamper off her feet.

"I've been waiting to help. What should I do?" asked Natsuki.

 _"I've got the demon's essence in his throat. I need you to suck it out quickly."_

"Okay!" Natsuki answered enthusiastically.

She kneeled in front of the boar and looks clueless at it.

"how do I suck it out?"she asks

 _"With your mouth princess"_ Shizuru answers with a smirk.

"You mean you want me to use my mouth to suck it out?"

 _"Unless you know other ways to suck then please do."_

"Got it!"

Natsuki leans in on the boars face slowly. Lips puckered but quivering. She could see the drool flooding up the boar's mouth. Before her lips touch the boar, she pulled away and ask another question to Shizuru.

"May I ask... is there another method?"

 _"Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"_ yelled Shizuru

Natsuki puckered her lips again but this time, the quivering is much stronger. Then she pulled back again.

"How about I hold him down and you suck instead?. What do you think?" Natsuki asks hopefully.

 _"Stop fooling around or else we'll both die!"_ Shizuru replied getting fed up of Natsuki's stupid questions.

"OKAY! I CAN DO THIS!" Natsuki yelled while pumping her fists up and down.

As she leaned in closer the boar licked her whole face making Natsuki nauseous.

" I'm so sorry. I can't" she said while trying not to vomit.

The boar's hand slipped on Shizuru's hold and grab Natsuki's neck. Shizuru puts her arms on the boar's shoulders and forced him to lie on his back. Since the boar is holding Natsuki's neck, Natsuki also got pulled down together with the boar resulting her lips to land on the boar's mouth. The boar got sucked in fully on to Natsuki's mouth as the bracelet on his neck fell on the ground. Her face turned purple from the demon's essence as she fights the essence to stay inside her mouth. Shizuru turn Natsuki's face and kissed her lips to suck back the essence. She again produced her cloth bag from thin air and spits the essence inside the bag.

The bag wiggled and wiggled until Shizuru couldn't hold it anymore and throws the bag on the floor. The bag broke and the boar escaped.

"RUN!" Shizuru yelled

They both run out of the diner with their hands clasped together.

The boar run wildly inside the diner until the diner collapsed. They both escaped the boar's rampage and jumped down landing on the ground near the lake.

"He can't catch us here right?" asked Natsuki.

 _"No, he's injured too"_ replied Shizuru.

Then Shizuru fall on the ground kneeling.

"Oh no! are you alright?" asked a very concern Natsuki

 _"No big deal...it's nothing"_ said Shizuru.

Nine holes are presented above her chest that she got from the boar's rake. It is bleeding heavily and Shizuru's face is paling more and more. Shizuru removed her kimono revealing the wounds and her chest bare. Natsuki turned her head down to respect Shizuru's privacy.

 _"Give me a hand"_ she told Natsuki while wiping the blood off her chest.

 _"Demon hunters don't care about formalities. Push this pressure point for me."_

Natsuki stretches her arm slowly towards Shizuru.

 _"Faster"_ Shizuru got impatient and pulls Natsuki's hand to her chest. Natsuki got a little off balanced but managed to catch herself from falling into Shizuru then turns her head again.

'Stop the dirty thoughts. Stop the dirty thoughts. Stop the dirty thoughts. It is against our rules to fantasize others with lust' Natsuki chants in her head while trying to control the shaking of her hands.

"That pig demon is very powerful." Natsuki started while looking at the ground.

 _"I know. We could get the highest bounty for him"_ Shizuru replied while putting magical ointment on her wounds.

" _Isn't that what you're here for?"_

"I'm not doing this for money. I'm doing this to help people"

 _"With skills like yours? You must have a death wish my love_ " Shizuru chuckled.

"I don't care...That weapon of yours is amazing"

 _"It's my demon-hunting heirloom... the Kiyohime Flying ring."_

"Kiyohime Flying Ring." Natsuki repeated while nodding slowly.

 _"Ara. You're wounded"_ Shizuru said while looking at Natsuki's bleeding nose.

"Your nose is bleeding"

Natsuki wiped her bloody nose while still averting eye contact on Shizuru and still maintaining to steady her shaking hand that is still on Shizuru's chest.

"Just a minor haemorrhage." Natsuki replied stopping herself from blushing.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga." Shizuru smirked at Natsuki's sudden change of topic but let it slide. She put back her kimono and wiped Natsuki's bloodied nose again.

"Fujino-san... thank you for saving my life." Natsuki said while pinching her nose and bowing her head.

 _"You're thanking me?"_

Natsuki nods. Shizuru closed her eyes and waited for Natsuki to kiss her. Natsuki just stared at her, again with blood running out of her nose now at full blast.

"Fujino-san. Fujino-san..."

Shizuru opens her eyes with a little irritation visible.

 _"When a girl closes her eyes, it means she wants you to kiss her."_ Shizuru said bluntly

Natsuki's mouth gaped wide.

 _"Stop pretending. Come on... you know you want to."_

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's shirt and pulls her forward. Natsuki panicked and remove Shizuru's hand making her loose balance and roll downwards on the pile of rocks. When Natsuki got up, she quickly grab her things and run inside the forest leaving Shizuru behind.

"Ikezu~" Shizuru murmur.

Okay guys! I'm doing this! Shiznat adventures are on the way. Comments and suggestions are very much welcome :)


	3. Hooked On A Feeling

CHAPTER 3

 **FUUKA MARKET**

 _"So... Natsuki how did it go last night?"_ Master Keiji inquired while lightly laughing.

"What are you talking about?" she answered with a blank face.

 _"You were flirting"_ he smiled.

"What do you mean, Master? That is impossible"

 _"How do you feel about romantic love?"_

"That is just lesser love, Master. It's got nothing to do with me. I'm in search of Greater Love."

 _"Want a bite?"_ Master Keiji asked while holding a goose leg in his right hand.

"No." She replied.

Then, Master Keiji grab a big bite on the chicken.

"Master, please don't. It's against our beliefs."

 _"I don't desire this, so it's ok for me to eat it. You do want it, but say you won't eat it. That's the little something."_

Natsuki's eyes widen for a second but got distracted with the loud bang of kitchen knife being stabbed on the food stall of the goose legs.

"How dare you eat my goose leg! Have you paid?!" Asked the angry female vendor to Master Keiji.

"I have no money" said Master Keiji while throwing the goose leg in the stall quickly.

"No money?!" the vendor shouted then proceed to slap the fat man in the back of the head resulting for Master Keiji to face plant on the ground. The duo then run as fast as they could to avoid the wrath of the vendor.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, CURLY! STOP RUNNING!" the vendor shouted while following them.

The two outrun the vendor and proceeded to go back to their shack. Panting heavily, Natsuki saw that his master has drawn the story of the pig demon on their walls.

"Master, so you knew about the Pig Demon all along?" Natsuki asked while gesturing to the papers on the wall.

"The man's name was KL Hog. He was as ugly as a boar but he was a kind man. He loved his wife dearly but she cheated on him with a handsome man. They murdered him with a nine- pronged rake. When his love turned to hatred, he became a demon. He swore that he would kill all women lusting after handsome men" he explained solemnly.

"How tragic for him. Master, I'm unable to handle such a strong demon. Maybe you should take over"

"Well, suuuure- but I'm quite busy these days. He he-" His reply to Natsuki is unsure but he didn't let her saw it. Then he remember something.

"To defeat such powerful demon, you must find the strongest King among kings. He might teach you the secrets of conquering demons"

"Who is he?"

"The Monkey King, who has been imprisoned by Kami under the Five Fingers Mountain for 500 years."

"Monkey King?! He's just a legend... no one has ever seen him."

"He's quite easy to find. At the foot of Five Fingers Mountain look for an old temple. In fronts of it, you can find a statue of Kami 13,000 feet high and 2,560 feet wide. The Monkey King is there."

"Really? It's that easy ?" asked Natsuki innocently

"You'd have to be blind to miss something 13,000 feet high and 2,560 feet wide. There is no time. Get going." Said Master Keiji while ushering Natsuki outside of their shack.

"Also, that Monkey King is tricky, evil and full of hatred. Be careful"

"How would I convince him to help me?"

"Use your knowledge...and this!" Mater Keiji said while holding the 300 Nursery Rhymes Book

"Oh nooo..." said Natsuki while holding her head.

 **PATH TO FIVE FINGERS MOUNTAIN**

It is already dark and Natsuki is still walking in the Garderobe forest and looking for a way out. When suddenly, a rope that she accidentally stepped on, tighten in her foot and hoisted her up.

"Aaahh!" shouted Natsuki surprised.

The rope in her ankles triggered a series of ropes with little bells to ring. Suddenly, a big wooden chariot appeared and stopped before her. The vehicle is designed like a big goat head with five horns pointing upwards. It has windows with diamond-shaped patterns, two big wheels at the back and big red gears surrounding it. Then, the door opened slowly, revealing a girl dressed in black with only her eyes showing. Mercenaries. Three other mercenaries quickly jumped out of the chariot landing in front of Natsuki. A guy with blonde spiky hair, a little girl with black spiky hair, and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. One of the bandits, little girl with black, spiky hair, produced a shuriken in her hand and throw it at the rope withholding Natsuki's foot.

Natsuki landed on the ground with a loud thud. Groaning in pain, Natsuki tried to get up but the male mercenary beat her up to it and quickly grabbed her shirt to hoist her up.

The mercenary said something to her but she can't understand a word because it is in different language. As she was scanning the faces of the mercenary, the gold ring in the little girl's neck caught her attention. The Kiyohime Flying Ring. Natsuki's eyes widen in panic

Then, the little mercenary girl shouted something, and the girl with blonde hair got inside the chariot and tug a metal chain revealing four of their prisoners. At the end of the chain was Shizuru, chained in the hands with cracked lips, bruises all over her face and a dagger pierced at her hands. The prisoners all looked terrified at what the next scene would be. Natsuki saw Shizuru's trembling bloody hands and concern for the girl draw in her face.

The blonde haired man shoved Natsuki on the ground. Natsuki kneeled in front of Shizuru, mouth gaping at the condition of the girl. Seeing the concern on Natsuki's face, Shizuru shake her head with lips tightly closed as if telling Natsuki to don't talk.

Again, one of the mercenaries shouted something to the prisoners but seeing their confused faces, the mercenary dressed in all black stepped in and took off her hood revealing her face and orange hair.

"We've come here from the West to hunt demons! Any demon-hunters are our enemies. We kill demons and demon-hunters too. No matter how strong you are, you're dead if you meet us." She said coldly while coming forward to the first prisoner.

"Are you a demon-hunter?" she asked.

"I- I'm not a demon hunter" replied the red-head girl

She unsheathed her sword and sliced the girl's neck. The blood sprayed in her face but she didn't blink an eye.

"But you're out so late at the demon's lair. You still deny it?" said the orange haired mercenary as she watched the first hunter drowned in her own blood. She next stopped in front of Natsuki. Her purple eyes scanned the girl's face.

"You. Are you a demon-hunter?" she asked deadly.

Shocked from the event, Natsuki just opens and closes her mouth while starring back and forth to the dead woman and the orange haired girl in front of her.

"Me..?" she stammered.

Impatience took over the mercenary because of Natsuki's lack of answer and decided to draw her sword again to slash Natsuki's neck but halfway her action, a loud shout is heard.

"WAIT! She's my wife. We just had a fight. I ran out and she followed me. You got it wrong, really!" said Shizuru while blocking Natsuki from the blade who's ready to slash her.

"She's just a music teacher! Honey! Take out your music book and show it to her!"

Natsuki clumsily patted her clothes to look for her book. Seeing the impatience in the mercenary's eyes Shizuru shouted again at Natsuki.

"Hurry!" she said shouting at Natsuki's comical face.

She produced the book and hand it out to the orange haired mercenary.

"See?!" Shizuru said.

The mercenary shouted for the blonde girl to come over as they discussed something in their foreign language.

"Fine. Prove you're a couple. Do it right here."

Look of shock crossed their faces. The two mercenary forced them both to kneel on the ground with blades on their necks.

"What do you mean?!"asked Natsuki on the mercenary girl

"Do it right here!" said the mercenary

"Do it? We couldn't possible do it here in public" said Shizuru while eyeing the blade on her neck.

"I'd rather die than do it with her!"said Natsuki

"What?! You'd rather die?. You think I want this!" shouted Shizuru

"Shut up!" said the blonde girl mercenary as she slapped Shizuru in the face

Shizuru fall on the ground at the loud impact.

"Don't hit her! I'll do it!" pleaded Natsuki

"I'll do it!" she said again while grabbing her shirt. The blonde slapped her face.

"Just look at me" said Shizuru. The blonde girl slapped Natsuki again.

"Just look at me" she whispered again. Natsuki is slowly taking of her shirt when the blonde slapped her in the face again.

"JUST DO IT!" shouted Shizuru and a loud slap is again landed on Natsuki's face. Getting really irritated with the blonde girl's slapping, Natsuki stopped undressing and shouted.

"You've really gone too far!" she shouted. The blonde slapped her again. Shizuru struggle to pounce the blonde girl but the orange girl's grip on her is strong. Getting tired of the two'sl acts, the orange haired girl slashed their last prisoner's cranium resulting to a big gush of blood spurting in his head. The blonde girl laughed darkly.

"Hurry up! Or you're next!"

"You are animals! You slaughter the innocent! Beasts!" Natsuki said while roughly tugging on her shirt to open.

"Yes! Such beasts! Hurry darling! Take off your clothes!" Shizuru said, a glint of smile forming in her lips as she shouted.

"You're worse than animals!" Natsuki said as she stands up to take off her pants.

"Come on! Come on! Take advantage of me darling! I'll help you!" Shizuru pounces on Natsuki as she tugs at Natsuki's pants.

Seeing Shizuru's hands being able to function, Natsuki stopped her movements. Shizuru quickly saw her mistake and clapped her hands back together to make it look like the dagger is buried in her hands and kneel while closing her palms and hiding her face in shame . Natsuki also knelt in front of her while fixing her clothes. She examined the dagger in Shizuru's hands and decided to touch it. The dagger felt soft and rubbery. She tugged the dagger and it pop a sound. Turns out, the dagger is split into two with each ends having a suction cup to hold it in place.

Seeing that their little act is revealed, the blonde mercenary tapped Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hey, just keep going... if you want we'll give you privacy to continue your escapade.." she whispered with a smile in her face.

"So you're all in this together.." Natsuki said while holding the rubber dagger in her hands and waving it at Shizuru's face.

"Alright, game's over." Shizuru said while standing and dusting her kimono. All of the mercenaries gather around and a faint 'too bad. No fun' could be heard in the background.

"Pay up!" said the girl actor who is actually a man with a wig on his head. The orange haired girl grabbed coins in her pocket and paid the prisoner actors.

"Did it go well?"asked the red-head prisoner with a smile on her face

"Go well?!" Shouted Shizuru then slapped the girl's face. The fake blood machine attached on her neck go off and sprayed a lot of blood in her face.

"You've ruined it! Look at how you sprayed the blood!" she shouted and the machine goes off again.

"You're still spraying!" Shizuru said will pointing an accusatory finger at the red head.

The red head then begin to hit the blood machine but the machine kept spraying blood in her face and mouth.

"It's broken... mechanical failure!" she explained while spitting the fake blood shooting in her mouth.

So frustrated with the outcome of their act, Shizuru began yelling and flailing her arms upwards.

"You're all useless!" she shouted.

All of the remaining people kneeled and bow their heads to the ground and a chorus of 'Please don't be angry, boss' are heard.

"Boss? What's going on?!" Natsuki asked wide eyed.

Shizuru laughed guiltily and tried speaking in a cute manner

"I had no choice. I'm already yours" she said

"What do you mean?" asked Natsuki

"Have you forgotten? You kissed me and felt me up that da-" she said pouting while embracing her body.

"WHAT?! She kissed you and felt you up?!" shouted the blonde guy

"SHUT UP! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to my love!" she shouted and turns her attention back to Natsuki with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Lady warrior, I apologize if I have offended you. I'm a simple, common demon-hunter, i have...my dream. I only live for the Greater Love. Lesser Love isn't for me...but no matter what I say, you'll never understand." Natsuki said while turning her back to Shizuru and walking away.

Seeing that Natsuki is going to leave, Shizuru called her out.

"I'm a demon hunter too. I can understand." She said with a smile while raising her hand.

"That's good" she turned her head to Shizuru.

"But my wish is to find the woman of my dreams... to start a family with her then live a simple life...and that woman is you!" Shizuru said with gentleness in her eyes.

"You're crazy" Natsuki said with a deep blush on her face while turning her back again to continue walking. Two seconds later and she's facing Shizuru again because the blonde man puts his arm over her shoulder, left hand holding an axe that rests in his shoulder.

"What shall we do with her, Boss?"

Christmas break started so yeah... sorry for the late update guys. Again, reviews are much appreciated


	4. Body Moves

CHAPTER 4

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"You're crazy" Natsuki said with a deep blush on her face while turning her back again to continue walking. Two seconds later and she's facing Shizuru again because the blonde man puts his arm over her shoulder, left hand holding an axe that rests in his shoulder._

 _"What shall we do with him, Boss?"_

"TAKE HER AWAY!"

CAGE INSIDE THE CHARIOT

"Let me go!" Natsuki shouted and started pacing inside her cage.

"I need to pee!"

OUTSIDE THE CHARIOT

Shizuru's little group of mercenaries are all huddled up near the fire talking about the recent event that just happened a while ago.

"Boss, this girl goes around with a Nursery Rhyme book going on about 'Greater love and Lesser love. Clearly, she's an evil girl who abducts women and children!" said Haruka

"Boss, you must be possessed! Even a sophisticated guy like me can't seem to attract you. Seeing you fall for her really breaks my heart! Tate said while pointing at his nipples.

"Which one is your heart?" asked Haruka

"These two... my nipples! replied Tate

"You've made it obvious to her, your feelings. This girl doesn't appreciate you. She's so rude." said Mai ignoring Tate and Haruka's dumb conversation.

"Not just rude...it's downright inhumane! said Mikoto

Sitting on a wood with one hand on her chin, and the other on her knee, Shizuru listen to her dysfunctional family with boredom in her eyes.

"What about you, Nao? What do you think?" she asked the red head sitting far away from them and is still trying to turn off the fucking blood machine.

Sensing her boss' serious question, Nao stopped fiddling with the machine and directed all of her attention to Shizuru, blood machine still spraying in her face.

"I feel-"

"Can you first remove that get-up please?!" said Mai

"It's broken. I can't get it off. Someone help me" Nao said while getting up and walking near the group.

The group shouted their disagreement and told Nao to go back to her seat. Nao nodded and readjust the tube in her neck to speak.

"I feel... when I died just now...she seemed to show some empathy" she readjusted the tube on the other side of her neck then continued speaking.

"But when so much blood spurted out and she didn't suspect anything that shows her low level of intelligence" she said while readjusting again the blood machine.

"Frankly speaking, she's an idiot " Nao finished with seriousness in her face.

"So, who's more dumb, you or her?" Shizuru asked

Nao looked down on the ground like she's in deep thoughts. The spraying of the machine got blocked by her chin which resulted to her whole body being drenched in fake blood then after ten seconds, she faced Shizuru again and answered.

"Her, for sure.. right?" Nao said in full seriousness.

The group just stared at her. Nao stared back at the group. The fucking blood machine still spurting

Shizuru decided that talking to the group about her love problems are more dumber than Nao, and started walking to the woods to clear her head. Seeing their boss' deep in thought, Mai decided to follow her and do some damage control.

"Mai, was it rude of her to refuse my advances?" Shizuru asked

"Yes, but this also shows her positive qualities. She knows what kind of woman she wants" Mai said with a laugh.

"You understand me so well, unlike those stupid ones" Shizuru said gesturing back at the fire camp.

"Although she look weak and vulnerable...if you like her, I'll support you all the way"

"Ara Mai, you're wrong... she's braver than any of us. Although she looks like a nobody, she dares to fight the demons with just her Nursery Rhymes and not even for fame nor fortune. Now that's what I'd call a true woman of courage" Shizuru said with full seriousness in her voice.

"I get it...now I understand" Mai said full blown smile in her face while jumping like a child.

"Right?!" Shizuru joins Mai's jumping

"Right!" Mai replied now with clapping

"But she doesn't like me!" Shizuru suddenly stopped jumping, stumped her left foot and puts her hands in her waist, brows crunched and lips pouting.

"That's not true Boss. I'm sure she likes you. But you shouldn't act so tough. You should try to be more feminine. Come on just try it!" Mai suggested

Shizuru dances in a very combat-y way with a lot of arm flailing and yelling. Mai sighed.

"Not like that. Why don't you try this? Here" Mai said then began posing in a very feminine-like manner.

"I don't know how."

"Don't worry Boss, I got you." Mai said while producing two paper dolls out of her pocket.

"The Obedience Charm." Mai sticked the first doll in Shizuru's back and the other in hers.

 _"You'll do exactly what I do and say"_ "You'll do exactly what I do and say" Mai said while doing sexy poses, Shizuru in sync.

 _"Chu."_ "Chu" They both said at the same time while striking a kissy-face pose.

 _Mai Italics_ \- **Shizuru - Bold**

Shizuru suddenly barged in on the chariot and posed seductively on the door frame, winking at Natsuki. Getting caught in the act, Natsuki zips her pants again and faced Shizuru.

"Sorry, I just need to pee. But you won't let me out so I have to do it here" Natsuki apologizes

Outside the chariot, Mai is looking at their shadows and listening intently in their conversation. She's waiting for what actions are needed to be done to make Natsuki fall for Shizuru. But then, a certain Nao decided to grace Mai her appearance.

"Hey Mai! Help me take this damn thing off" Nao said fake blood sputtering out of her mouth.

 _"Back off! You're spraying it on me"_ Mai yelled

 **"Back off! You're spraying it on me"** Shizuru echoed

"But I haven't started peeing yet. How could I have sprayed you?" Natsuki asked dumbfounded by Shizuru's sudden outburst.

Outside the chariot, Mai is yelling at Nao for going near here

 _"Plug it up with a stopper"_

 **"Plug it up with a stopper"**

"You're so cruel. There's no need to plug it up. I can hold it in" Natsuki said

"But I don't have a stopper" Nao said pleadingly

 _"If you won't plug it I'll rip it out!"_ Mai yelled

 **"If you won't plug it I'll rip it out!"**

Natsuki covers her mouth and crotch quickly, shocked at Shizuru's outburst

"Is there any justice in this world?! Natsuki said a little teary eyed now.

"Great, yanked it out of me" Nao said with a smile and goes to Mai

 _"Cut the crap"_ Yelled Mai to Nao and throws punches and kicks until Nao is on the ground.

 **"Cut the crap"** Echoed Shizuru and begins to do what Mai is doing right now to Natsuki.

Natsuki covers her head and kneeled on the floor while she gets beaten by Shizuru . Suddenly, the paper doll got detached on Shizuru's back and landed on Natsuki's limp body on the floor. Realizing what she has done to Natsuki, Shizuru stopped her action and apologizes to Natsuki.

"Kaninn na my Natsuki! I didn't mean to.." Shizuru said and run out of the chariot to be away from Natsuki

"GET LOST NAO!" Mai yelled.

"Ok! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll go now" Nao crawled on the ground, away from Mai. Then Mai wiped her bloodied body and resume her sexy pose for Shizuru to copy.

Seeing their boss's running away and crying, Haruka and Tate barged in on the chariot to confront Natsuki.

"What the hell did you do?!" Tate asked Natsuki angrily

"I swear I'll kill you" inserted Haruka

Outside the chariot, Mai is doing her sexy dances unaware of the new arrivals. She points her fingers upwards with her hips swayed in a very alluring way, which is now being copied by Natsuki.

Tate and Haruka's face is now staring blankly at Natsuki's weird movements.

Natsuki is now slowly running her hands all over her body while staring at them.

"You friggin' sob!" Tate said in disbelief

"Okay, go for it! Go on...if you dare!" Haruka challenged

Natsuki is now slowly walking up at the Haruka and Tate. Then she suddenly grinds her body to Haruka

"Where's my sword?" Haruka whispered coldly to Tate.

"I- I'll get it" stuttered Tate as he quickly run outside

Then Natsuki inserted her pointer finger in her mouth and slowly pops it out and extended it to Haruka's mouth. Haruka started to shake and gritted her teeth.

"I can't take it anymore, you fucking pervert!" yelled Haruka as she started to pound Natsuki's face and body. A few seconds later, Tate got back in the chariot and joins Haruka in beating Natsuki to pulp. Few minutes later, Mai appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Stop it" Mai yelled as she goes inside the chariot to check on the sudden commotion.

The two stopped abruptly and Natsuki raised her head full of cuts and bruises. A loud whimper escapes her mouth as she tried not to fully cry. She stands up shakily and heads out the door limping.

"Stop playing tricks on me! Natsuki yelled then started puking blood.

"Wait!" Mai said

"I said, stop playing trick on me!" Natsuki yelled but suddenly collapses in the ground.

"CALL BOSS!" Mai yelled in a panicked voice.

Haruka and Tate paled when they saw Natsuki, fallen on the ground. They run quickly to where their boss had headed.

Mai shouted for Mikoto to help her carry Natsuki inside their chariot house. They lay her in the crew's room. It consists of two wooden bunk beds, and one cloth hammock. Tate is the one sleeping in the hammock while all the girls sleep in the bunk beds. Their boss has her own room adjacent to theirs which is a bit spacious and has its own bathroom.

Seconds later, Shizuru came barging in the room. Her hair is quite tousled and a thin layer of sweat is coating her forehead.

"What happened?" Shizuru asked worriedly.

"I- I don't actually know the whole story Boss, but I saw these two idiots beating the crap out of Kuga-san." Mai said, hotly glaring at Haruka and Tate.

"We're so sorry Boss! It's just that she's doing these weird dances and when she came near me to put her finger in my mouth, I -I just lost it." Haruka explained, face white as a sheet.

"Bring her to my room" Shizuru said coldly

"Y-y-yes boss" The crew answered.

They brought Natsuki to the adjacent room and complied every instruction Shizuru asked them to. After a minute of scrambling to get medicines, wash cloths and a bowl of water, Shizuru kicked the crew out of the room to start treating Natsuki's wounds.

She cleaned and treat the cuts on Natsuki's face and body carefully. She also stripped Natsuki's dirty clothes to towel bathe her and dressed her a fresh pair of clothes. After taking care of the girl, she went outside to hear the pathetic excuse her crew would tell her. After hearing the whole story, Shizuru fought the urge to kill her stupid crew especially Haruka and Tate.

Three days later and Natsuki is still not waking up. Shizuru is getting more and more agitated as days pass by. The crew kept pointing worried glances on their boss. Shizuru is quite paler and dark rings has appeared under her red eyes. She never talked a single word, just grunts and nods is her way of answering when asked.

"Please Kami... we need you.." whispered Mai into thin air.


	5. Heart beat

CHAPTER 5

Wooden ceiling greeted Natsuki when she woke up. She's lying in a soft bed that smells like lavender and lilac. _Smells nice._ Natsuki thought. Pain shot at Natsuki's body when she decided to get up.

"Aah." she quietly yelped.

Her foot landed to the wooden boards quietly. Sucking in a deep breath, Natsuki prepared her body for the jolt of pain. She almost lost her balance because of the sudden dizziness that overtook her. Squinting her eyes at the light of the window, she slowly padded her feet in front of the window to see where she is. Looking outside, she saw a wooden table with six log-chairs surrounding it. There is a river at the right side of the forest and a silhouette of a man fishing with two- no, three woman doing laundry.

"Okay Natsuki, don't panic. Breathe in, breathe out. Now, think. Remember where, why, and who those persons are." Natsuki whispered.

Again, she looked outside of the window to inspect the surroundings. At the far left of the table, she saw a girl with an orange hair cooking in a make-shift stove.

Then, a flashback of everything that happened to her that night played in her brain.

 _Five Fingers Mountain. Mercenaries. Shizuru..._

After remembering the last one, Natsuki roamed the surrounding again to look for a certain tawny-haired beauty. Then at the far right of the forest, she saw a girl clad in a torned-white shirt which stops just below her breasts and a brown tattered baggy pant. Natsuki squinted her eyes at the light and after several seconds, she confirmed that it was Shizuru. _Shizuru..._

Shizuru is chopping blocks of woods with a big axe that she remembered, is the one Tate carried when he seized her. Natsuki observed Shizuru. Thin layer of sweat is covering Shizuru's body. There is emptiness in her eyes and her movement is robotic. It is as if her body is moving automatically even without her commanding it. After a few minutes of Natsuki admiri- err observing, Someone suddenly shouted.

"Boss!" Mai yelled.

Shizuru broke her gaze on the chopped woods and looked at Mai.

 _Who's smiling._

 _And pointing at something._

 _Somewhere._

 _Window._

 _Me._

 _Oh Kami._

Natsuki saw Shizuru's eyes return to life as she quickly throws the axe on the ground to start running towards her. She doesn't know what to do. She wants to move. To get away from this place. But seeing the beautiful girl running towards her made her want to stay in place and know what will happen next.

Shizuru slowed down her running and comes to a halt on the door frame of the chariot. She walked elegantly towards Natsuki and raises her hands shakily. It hovers around Natsuki's face for a second, then closes. Shizuru puts her hands down to grip the sides of her pants tightly. She bowed her head and her body started shaking. Fat drops of tears fall on the wooden floor as she sobs quietly. Shizuru bites her lower lip to stop herself from crying but the more she tried, the more tears flowed in her eyes.

"Fujino-san..." Natsuki said in a hushed tone.

Hearing her name get called, Shizuru snaps her head to face Natsuki. Then, Natsuki carefully wiped Shizuru's tears. She run her thumbs lovingly around those soft red cheeks. She doesn't know why she did it but she continued doing it until Shizuru stopped crying.

After a minute or two, Shizuru smiled at Natsuki while carefully guiding the weak girl back to the bed.

"You should rest" Shizuru whispered.

"Thank you" Natsuki replied.

After lying Natsuki back again in the bed, Shizuru walked at the corner of the room to retrieve a chair. She placed the chair next to Natsuki's bed and sat onto it.

"How are you feeling" she asked

"I'm fine, a bit dizzy but I'm fine"

"I am sorry for what happened to you. That night, Mai sticked some magical paper doll in my back so that whatever she does will be copied by me. Our intention is to make you like me by doing sexy dances but things go southwards because of Nao and Mai's little banter. I take full responsibility of what happened to you so if you'd like to punish or get back at me, I will accept it fully."Shizuru said in a serious tone.

"It's alright. Master said that there is good in everyone and I know that you are good because I saw it in you. You rescued me twice and the fact that I am here in this bed and not in the jungle floor proves that you are a good soul" Natsuki said with a smile.

Then their little bubble got popped by Natsuki's loud grumbling stomach. Natsuki blushed a deep shade of red and Shizuru chuckled lightly.

"I will be back with some food. Don't go anywhere" Shizuru said with a smile.

 _Ba-thump, Ba-thump,_ _Ba-thump._

 _No Natsuki. Stop it._

A minute later, Shizuru is back at the room carrying a tray of soup and bread. She placed it at the bedside table carefully. Then she propped Natsuki on the bed.

"Here, hold on to me" Shizuru whispered to Natsuki's ear as she guided the girl's hand in the nape of her neck and gently hold the woman in the midsection to push her up. Natsuki shuddered at the voice speaking near her ear. Face heating up, as she cleared her throat to stop herself from blushing. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's attempt to calm down her blushing but let it pass with a small smile. She then grab the bowl of hot soup and proceeded to spoon-feed Natsuki. She's very careful not to spill its content and to not blow it too much for it to turn cold. A little of the soup escaped Natsuki's mouth at Shizuru's first attempt of feeding the girl.

"Ara.."

She quickly swiped the soup off of Natsuki's chin with her thumb and licked it absentmindedly.

"Gomen" said Shizuru

"It's fine" Natsuki said blushing again.

After finishing the soup, Shizuru broke the bread into little pieces and fed it to Natsuki. Then Natsuki choked on the bread and coughed uncontrollably but not because of Shizuru but because of what she saw at the window. Five pair of eyes are watching their little interaction. Sensing Natsuki's discomfort, Shizuru snapped her head to the window but saw nothing.

"Come out" Shizuru said emotionless.

Quickly, Mai, Mikoto, Tate, Nao, and Haruka straightened their body and stand outside the window.

"What are you doing there?" she asked blankly to her crew

"We're peeping, boss" Mikoto said enthusiastically. Haruka slapped her at the back of the head while the others sighed.

"How are you feeling Kuga-san" Mai inquired

"I am doing very well, thank you" Natsuki said with a small smile.

Then the five awkwardly gazes each other and got inside the room in a straight line and simultaneously bowed their heads to the ground.

"WE ARE VERY SORRY KUGA-SAN! PLEASE FORGIVE US"

Shocked at their sudden outburst, Natsuki just nodded and smiled at them.

"I forgive you all"

"THANK YOU KUGA-SAN!" they chorused again.

"Natsuki is fine, Kuga is too formal "Natsuki said while scratching her cheeks.

The crew just laugh at Natsuki's bashful action.

" Truthfully, we are very sorry. We didn't know things would escalate that quickly. Sorry for misjudging your actions and please bear in mind that we are greatly ashamed of what we've done to you." Tate said a bit teary-eyed .

" We have done you wrong and you forgave us in a heartbeat. You are a very kind hearted person. No wonder our boss likes you so much." Mai said with a wink, glint of mischief in her eyes.

Both Natsuki and Shizuru has a blush and a little smile in their face that they are trying to control. Having more experience in handling this kinds of scenario, Shizuru quickly replied to Mai's tease.

"Ara ara Mai, winking at my Natsuki in front of me. Don't tell me that you're also interested in her" Shizuru replied with a teasing tone.

After the crew's apology, Shizuru told them to get back to work because Natsuki needs to rest. They groaned a little but complied their boss' command. Shizuru cleaned the tray of food and asked Natsuki to rest and sleep. Seeing that she can't do anything with her aching body, Natsuki also obeyed Shizuru's request.

When she woke up, she saw Shizuru sitting in the chair asleep. Shizuru's fingers are intertwined with her left, holding her hand protectively under her chin. Natsuki blushed like a tomato after realising it. She studied Shizuru's face. The girl in front of her is very beautiful. Pink lips, straight nose, fair skin and beautiful eyes.

 _Why does she like me so much? There is nothing special about me._

Natsuki thought to herself.

She gently raises her hand to touch Shizuru's face but before she got into it, Shizuru's eyes fluttered slowly. Natsuki pushes herself back in the bed quickly to pretend to sleep but she miscalculated her action. Her head hit the bed's headboard loudly.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru suddenly jolted out of her seat.

"Ow.."

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes.." she said while rubbing her head

"Let me see.." Shizuru inspected Natsuki's head and saw big red angry mark.

"That's going to swell.." Shizuru said disapprovingly

"How do you even get that? You're just lying in bed? " Shizuru asked her with a gentle voice.

"I had a nightmare?" Natsuki said unsure of her answer.

Shizuru didn't dwell more of her inconvincible answer and decided to call Mai to gather some herbs for Natsuki's going to be- lump.

After treating Natsuki's head, the pair went out on the crew's dining table. The sky is already dark. The cool breeze of the night is blowing in their faces gently. The crew had already started a fire and a faint smell of roasted meat permits the air. Nao, Tate and Haruka are all sited near the fire, while Mikoto and Mai prepared the food. The pair's faint steps was picked up by the crew as they faced the new comers with big smiles on their faces.

"Boss! Natsuki-san!" Mikoto said while running towards Shizuru to hug her.

"Good evening boss! Natsuki-san! " Said Nao, Tate and Haruka also known as 'the three idiots' of the group.

Natsuki just smiled at the crew, still feeling a bit afraid of what they made her experienced.

The crew settled on calling the blue-haired demon hunter Natsuki-san to show that they highly respect her and also to avoid their boss' anger by being too familiar to 'her Natsuki'.

"I'm afraid I have forgotten to introduce my family of misfits to you Nat~su~ki." Shizuru said with a lilt in her voice.

" This is Mai, the mother of the group. She is a good cook, big breasts and my advisor." she said while pointing at the orange haired girl. Mai waved a little at Natsuki, unperturbed at Shizuru's boldness.

"This is Mikoto, the youngest on the group." She said with a smile.

Then Shizuru's eyes became hard.

"This is Tate, the pervert, Nao, the mongrel and Haruka, the imbecile." She finished off with a straight face.

"So stingy, bosssss. You make us cry with your words" they said while faking a sob.

The group fell into a comfortable conversation. Each, sharing personal stories to the group. They laughed, they cried but most of it is them bantering with each other.

Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?! I love reading them :3 Ok. Bye.

By the way, I love reviews.


End file.
